Falchion
The Falchion （ファルシオン''Farushion''）is the legendary divine dragonslaying sword forged from Naga's fang after her death. Only Marth, Alm, Chrom, and Lucina can wield the Falchion. It is effective against Medeus and can damage Duma at 52 HP or less. It can also be used as a normal item (as per Vulneraries, etc.), in which case it will recover HP. Description ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon It was used by the hero Anri to defeat Medeus, the dark dragon. Later, in ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi (and all subsequent remakes and sequels), Marth, the descendant of Anri, picks it up after Gharnef is defeated with the Starlight magic, and uses it to defeat Medeus. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Marth can receive a weaker version of the Falchion from Nagi; this version's true origin is currently unknown, but it is possible that it was forged from one of Nagi's own fangs. While weaker, this Falchion actually weighs more. Another Falchion, as it has been shown that there is more than one, also appears in Fire Emblem Gaiden where it is wielded by Alm, who uses it to fight Duma. However, this sword was actually not forged of a dragon fang, but was forged as a prison for the goddess Mila; while it sealed her away successfully, it did not seal away her power, which gives the sword its power. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening The Falchion reappears in ''Fire Emblem: Awakening as one of the royal treasures of Ylisse alongside the Pedestal of Flames and is the personal weapon of Chrom, known as the Falchion (Sealed Falchion in the Japanese version). Later in the game, the power of Chrom's Falchion is released by Naga, becoming the Exalted Falchion (Divine Falchion in the Japanese version). Its alternate appearance in this title is explained in Lucina's support with Owain, where it is revealed that the Falchion was broken and reforged at some point. An alternate version of the sword is brought back from the future by Lucina, known as the Parallel Falchion (Hidden Falchion in the Japanese version). In Lucina's support with her sibling, only those of Ylissean royalty can wield the Falchion and even then the blade chooses whether the wielder is worthy enough to use it. If not, according to Lucina, the blade will be dull in their hands. In Lucina's final sibling support, her sibling has been accepted by the Falchion to wield it (albeit without their knowledge.) However no form of the Falchion in the game can be used by anyone who isn't Marth, Chrom, or Lucina. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Falchion |Sword | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |3 | - |Effective against dragons, seals all non-dragon direct attacks, can be used as an item to restore HP. Usable only by Marth |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Falchion |Sword |10 |80% |0% |1 |0 |Only usable by Alm. Effective against monsters, restores 5 HP per turn. Capable of damaging Duma at 52 HP or less. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Falchion |Sword | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |10 | - |Effective against dragons. Usable only by Marth |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Normal | Falchion |Sword |E | - |12 |100% |0% |1 |7 |? | - |Effective against Manaketes and Earth Dragon, can be used to recover 10 HP. Usable by Marth only. |} Nagi's | Falchion |Sword |E | - |7 |90% |0% |1 |9 |? | - |Effective against Manaketes and Earth Dragon, can be used to recover 10 HP. Usable by Marth only. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Falchion |Sword |E | - |12 |100% |0% |1 |? | - |Effective against Manaketes and Earth Dragon, can be used to recover 10 HP. Usable by Marth only. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening Normal | Falchion |Sword |E | - |5 |80% |0% |1 |? | - |Chrom and Marth only, effective against dragon units. |} Parallel | Parallel Falchion |Sword |E | - |12 |80% |5% |1 |? | - |Lucina and Marth only, effective against dragon units and evil dragon units, can be used to recover 20 HP. |} Exalted | Exalted Falchion |Sword |E | - |15 |80% |10% |1 |? | - |Chrom and Marth only, effective against dragon units and evil dragon units, can be used to recover 20 HP. |} Trivia *In ''Kirby: Super Star Ultra, it appears as a treasure in the Great Cave Offensive, worth 375,000 G. **Though it did originally appear in the Japanese version of Kirby Super Star, the English translation did not pick up on that and titled it "Sword" instead. *In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Falchion serves as the insignia for the representative characters of the Fire Emblem series. *Despite its name, the Falchion is not actually a falchion, but a two-handed Medieval longsword. A real falchion is a curved, single-edged, single-handed blade more akin to a scimitar (or -perhaps- a machete). *A real Falchion was made by Nintendo for promoting Shadow Dragon. *During Cornelius's fight with Gharnef in the Fire Emblem OVA, the Falchion is shown to be twice its normal size. This is a contrast from how it is depicted on the OVA's VHS cover, and also in general. *In both Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo, Marth has no special animation while wielding the Falchion. *The markings on the Falchion on its Awakening form reads "Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw" which when reversed reads "When all else is lost the future still remains" Gallery File:Falchion.jpg|The Falchion as it appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:Falchion_(TCG).jpg|The Falchion, as it appears in the card game. File:NagaMyth.jpg|Naga entrusts humanity with the Falchion and Shield of Seals File:Marth_using_Falchion_(FE3).png|Marth using the Falchion in Monshō no Nazo. File:Marth_using_Falchion_(FE12).png|Marth preparing a critical attack with the Falchion in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Opening05.png|The Falchion resting on the battle field in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:NewMysteryEvt 04.png|The Falchion appeared in Shin Monshō no Nazo along with the Shield of Seals. File:NewMysteryFalchion.jpg|Falchion lays on the battle field File:Cornelius w falchion.PNG|The Falchion wielded by Cornelius, as seen in the anime. FalchionAwakeningRuneScript.jpg|Concept art of the Falchion's engraving in Awakening